


Motherhood

by levinson_mannion



Series: Christmas fic gifts [3]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reflection, i really don’t know what to say, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levinson_mannion/pseuds/levinson_mannion
Summary: For @nonnatushouse1 on tumblr during the Nonnatus Christmas Card Exchange- Shulienne with Sister Monica Joan sprinkled in!
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner & Julienne
Series: Christmas fic gifts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049969
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Motherhood

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, for the amazing @nonnatushouse1 on tumblr (have a look at her blog- perfection!)
> 
> Beta- aimee-Jessica, thank you!!

“How is she, Doctor?” Sister Julienne’s voice remained placid, however worry was etched upon her face.

“You were certainly right to bring her in Sister. It was a ruptured kidney.” He explained, causing Sister Julienne to audibly gasp. Shelagh, who sat with her next in the hospital corridor, squeezed her a little tighter. “Don’t you worry, while she was in theatre we managed to control the bleeding, but we have had to remove it. We will keep her in for the week for observation and then we will discharge her back into your care. She will be alright.” He then laughed a little as the thoughts of her current antics swirled in his mind. “She is currently giving the Nurse grief as we have no cake.”

Sister Julienne let out a breathy laugh with tears in her eyes “Thank you, Doctor.” With her thanks, he took his leave.

“Thank the Almighty,” Sister Julienne turned in the stiff hospital chairs. 

Shelagh sat next to her, “Always,”

“I was so worried,” 

“As were we all Sister, but we never lost faith.” Shelagh smiled at the older woman, “We have certainly been through a lot together, haven’t we?” 

Sister Julienne gave a soft chuckle. 

She thought back to seven years ago when Sister Monica Joan had been taken to hospital with angina; Sister Julienne having to leave to tend to the elderly Sister whilst the then Sister Bernadette was struggling with her internal demons. 

She thought back to visiting Sister Bernadette at the sanatorium, when Sister Bernadette had started on the path to become Shelagh again. 

She looked at the woman seated next to her and smiled, her tears no longer of sorrow, but of happiness in her chosen family. She remembered when Shelagh had told her that Angela’s middle name was Julienne and how she had embraced her smaller friend tightly, crying tears of joy at being the infant’s namesake.

She thought back to more recent memories; when she had asked Shelagh for advice over Charles and again when she almost became Reverend Mother. 

The memory of finding out about Shelagh becoming pregnant after being told she would never conceive brought her happiness, and the sheer joy of being chosen as her midwife for the birth of young Teddy. She would never forget Shelagh’s gleaming face.

Sister Julienne took another long look at her long-time friend; each of them had changed so much in the seventeen years they had shared together.

She was proud and honoured to be akin to a second mother to the woman; and Shelagh cherished that Sister Julienne was likened to the daughter she would never have.

“Certainly,” the Nun smiled.

“Shall we save the innocent nurses from Sister Monica Joan?” Shelagh asked, causing them both to laugh.

“Think we must.” With that the pair stood, making the short walk onto the ward. 

Neither had the time to pull up a chair next to the hospital bed as the bedridden Nun flailed her arms as dramatically as her surgical wound would allow her. “Finally!” Cried the bedridden Nun. “Talk some sense into these Nurses, I’d quite like a piece of cake,”

Sister Julienne shot a look at Shelagh and they shared with each other a toothless grin; an attempt at holding back giggles at the shining personality of their dear Sister Monica Joan. It was these women that they were all so thankful for. 

These few women helping to comprise the little Nonnatus family they loved with all their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
